Free day
by MonkD.drgn
Summary: Prepare yourself. Beware of cursing and other stuff as things get kinky at Kadic!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko. I also do not own any of the movies mentioned in this fic. Please review and this is my first Lyoko fanfic, so I apologize if it's not up to par.

This takes place In-between season 2 episodes Xana's kiss and Cold War. It is also going to be part of a 3, maybe 4 part set of stories. 3 will be a crossover. This one is merely a one shot made for your amusement. This will take place in an alternate universe, the details of which shall be revealed later. Now, LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

It was a normal day at Kadic Jr. high. Now for the Lyoko warriors this was strange as X.A.N.A. was being unusually quit and had not attacked in about a week. Since it was a Sunday there were no classes. Do to this fact our heroes were bored.

Currently Odd and Ulrich were just sitting on their groups designated bench with nothing to do. They where so used to X.A.N.A. attacks that they had no idea what to occupy their time with on this rare day. Odd was tossing a ball up and down in the air while Ulrich was just looking up into the sky with one of his ' I don't give a rats ass about what's happening around me ' looks. Just then Yumi walked up them despite not being a border she was still. Bored and went visit her friends, who all just happen to Room at Kadic.

" Hey guys, what are you doing? " said an unusually enthusiastic, which probably had something to do with having a free day.

At their friends arrival they both cheered up, Ulrich showing just a little more enthusiasm than was appropriate to show a friend ( if you know what I mean. ) and smiled.

" Oh, nothing much. Just hanging out. " said a laid back Odd.

" So I guess you guys don't have any kind of plans for later? " said a still exited Yumi.

" No, why? You got something in mind? "

" As ah matter a fact I do! I have 7 tickets to the horror film festival tonight! "

" NO WAY, how'd you manage that? "

Before answering Yumi Tried to fix her ears as Odd's scream had made Her go temporarily death. Ulrich was also suffering his roommates powerful lungs.

" Well my dad works with this guy who had bought The tickets for himself, his wife, and his five kids. Apparently he had to work and 2 of his kids were to scared to go. "

" Wow, thats luck for ya! " said Odd.

" Ya, the universe must be rewarding us for all the work we've put into taking care of X.A.N.A. " replied a much more exited Ulrich.

" Ya, but what are we supposed to do with the extra Ticket? " asked the puzzled odd.

" We'll figure it out. Com on let's go get Sisi, ( that's right she's part of the group. ) Jeremy, and Aelita " Replied Yumi.

After saying this Yumi got up and made the follow me motion and headed off to recruit the last 3 members of their group. After a few minutes of Walking Odd got bored and decided to ask a question.

" So Yumi, what films are we gonna be seeing Tonight? "

" Well the List includes the following of The Ring, a Nightmare on elm-street, Friday the 13th, Don't be afraid of the dark, And Halloween! In that order. "

" Ok, we talking originals, or remakes? "

" Mostly originals, except for The ring. Their showing the American remake of that one "

" Cool! I like that one better, No offense to the original, But I just couldn't follow it "

Before Yumi could defend the work of her native culture they reached Jeremy's room. Ulrich having not been a part of the conversation knocked but got no answer. This being the case he decided to try getting an answer vocally.

" Hey Jeremy! Jeremy! are you there? "

At this point Odd had finished defending his point to Yumi and said.

" Maybe he's not in. "

Yumi the in putted her opinion " Or maybe he's in and just absorbed in his work, as usual. I say we go in and see "

" Ya well good luck getting in! The doors locked " Said Ulrich.

" What!? But it's never locked! " interjected Yumi.

" That's alright. I know how to pick locks. We'll be in their faster than you can say virtualization! "

Odd then proceeded to get on his knees so that he could go about Picking the lock. It only took about a minute for him to complete the process. It was at this point that the trio began to hear noises emanating from one of their smartest friend's room. It was Yumi who voiced her concerns about it.

" Hey, what's that sound? It sounds like someones cat struggling for air "

Odd decided to disagree with that statement.

" No no no, it sounds more like a wolf as it's slowly dying of some serious wounds " Ulrich was beginning to get annoyed decided to intervene " Will you both Knock it off! I'm sure whatever it is has something to do with Jeremy and his computer " He then proceeded to open the door ... This was a mistake.

What they saw was so traumatizing that it made them all as stiff as stone. Anything X.A.N.A. Had ever done to them or would do to them could never compare to what that where now witnessing. It was only lucky that the cause of the Trauma stopped as soon as the participants realized they had an audience. It was at this moment that their sixth group member Sissi Delmas showed up, noticing her friends strange behavior se decide to voice her concern.

" Hey guys, what's going on? You all look like you've just seen a gho... "

And thus Sissi was added to those who where traumatized. Now their are probably those of you who are wondering what could be so horrifying that they would would stop and stair in fear. Well, I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Odd was The first to break out of his shock and his following words were probably the best to sum up the situation.

" WHAT The HeLL?! "

Because before him and his four companions was not another than their friends Aelita Stones and Jeremy Belpois ... Who are in a very compromising position.

That is to say ... they were having sex.

That's right, The two most articulate, refined, and intelligent of the group were engaged in quoits. Currently Einstein was straddling Mrs. Einstein with a hand on either side of her body, his back exposed. Meanwhile Mrs. Einstein had one of her legs hanging off the side of the bed and her arms around her beau's neck. Both caught lovers had looks on their faces that was somewhere between shock and terror. This was even more prominent in Jeremy's case since he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Ulrick being the next one to Break out of his shocked state ask the question that all their minds.

" So, how long has this been going on? "

they seem to break everyone spell has the girls finally broke out of their awed states and The two lovers finally broke apart ( if you know what I mean. ) and proceeded to cover themselves up. Aelita with a blanket and Jeremie With a pillow.

Yumi Who was getting tired of the silence decided move the interrogation along.

" Well, are you going to answer Ulrich hm. "

this just made The two go even more red.

Aelita knowing how stubborn her friends could be answered.

" Ah, about 4 ... Months " she sheepishly replied.

this just made everyone going to shock again. Odd was once again the first break out of his stupor and asked the next question.

" Wait! Four months in a relationship or four months of ... this? "

" Ah, 4 months of this, 6 months in a relationship ... "

" SIX MONTHS, 6 months?! Why haven't you told me? I'm your best friend! " Yumi was the most upset about this, though Sissi was a close second.

for some reason Yumi's attitude pissed Aelita off & she vocalized it.

" Well frankly Yumi I don't think it' any of your business! "

At this Yumi's jaw dropped in shock. Now this must've said something off in the girl, something that is waiting to blow for a long time. All the frustrations of her parents, all of annoyance of her little brother, all her romantic Stress with Ulrich, it all kinda just popped like a Zit. And man what a zit!

" Why you stupid backstabbing BITCH! "

" What you say rutabaga with arms! "

" You heard me you sly tot faced pig! "

" Cunt slobbering SLEAZE-BAG! "

" COTTON CANDY WHORE! "

" MINX FINGERING FLORX! "

" TWO BIT HUSSIE! "

" TWITTERPAIDED TWO SKANK HOE DOG MONGREL! "

" TWAT HEELED MARAUDER BITCH! "

" FELT FACE TWIT! "

" YA? WELL I HOPE YOU DIE YOU BLEEPY BLEEP BITCH BLEEP BLEEPER! "

It was at this point that The two girls burst into tears and hug each other. They then began to apologize simultaneously, for some reason sissi decided to get in on it. And so it became a three way crying hug.

the 3 males of the group ( Jeremie in all the commotion had managed to put on his boxers & was now standing beside his friends. ) were just standing at the the door watching as the women in their lives sob like new born baby's. Seeing sat this wasn't gonna end any time soon Jeremie decided to ask what they had come to see him about.

" Oh! Well Yumi got tickets to the Horror film festival and we were gonna ask if you wanted to go "

At this Jeremie just shrugged and said " Sure, why not. It's not like we have anything better to do tonight "

" Sure! We'd love to . "

At this the 3 males jumped and screamed ...

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

... Because apparently Aelita had somehow managed to sneak up on them.

" Alright then. Let's go! " exclaimed Odd who despite what he had just seen seemed fine. However he seemed to have forgot something which was glad to point out.

" Ah, that's great Odd, except for the fact that Jeremie and Aelita still need to put some clothes on! "

At this everyone realized he was right. So the two lovers went back in the room to get dressed. Interestingly this seemed to take 20 minutes. When asked about this by Sissi the two just blush and said nothing. The girls soon started to talk and where now walking ahead as though they were gonna talk about something they didn't want the guys to hear.

The guys ignored this and just started a conversation of there Own. At this point Jeremie got a text.

" Hey who's texting you? " said a curious Odd.

" I don't know ... Hey wait hold on and listen to this. ' Why Jeremie you kinky bastard! I never knew you had it in you, I've seen what you've done and more So you best be careful. Because you're good luck won't last for long. Singed: _**X.**_

At this the boys just seemed lost but put it out of their minds as they headed for a horror filled night with their favorite LADIES!

* * *

I have no idea where came from but I felt I to do it, anyway please review.

Also in your reviews I would like you all to tell as I'm planning another CL Fic and in it I'd like to pair Odd off with Either Sam or Sissi at this point I just don't know so please give me your opinions.

To those who were wondering Sissi became a member of the group when in Xana awaken she decided to step into the scanner when she had the chance. For those of you Who are curious about her Lyoko avatar Will just have to wait until the next installment. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!


End file.
